


A Fransfiction (Remake)

by Jessbk27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessbk27/pseuds/Jessbk27
Summary: So, yeah! I wanted to remake the old one, because it's bad and I thought that since it's my first work 'why not remake it?' So, I've been working on this for a little while now. I hope It's better!
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	A Fransfiction (Remake)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah! I wanted to remake the old one, because it's bad and I thought that since it's my first work 'why not remake it?' So, I've been working on this for a little while now. I hope It's better!

Stepping into the Judgement hall, Frisk see's a shadow, It looks familiar...  
A chill goes down Frisk's back, it's more than chills it's an indescribable feeling, no more like a pain.

The shadow get's closer, slowly walking in front of a window, the figure starts to be more detailed,  
a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie.

"Sans!" Frisk yells out.

"hey kid"

"I'm sorry about the last timeline.... The pain.. It still haunts me...."

Sans puts his hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"at least you changed it at the end.."

"that's all that truly matters."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that..." 

They both chuckle.

"anyways, i'm going to grillbys you wanna go?"

"Thank you, but next time."

"I don't really feel like eating..."

"i getcha, see you later."

Like that he's gone in a flash.

"You can't ever seem to catch him.." 

"Chara...?"

"Yep!"

Chara walks infront of Frisk from behind a pillar.

"I knew you would be here!" Chara borderline shouted.

"Well whatever.. I saw you eyeballing that skeleton." Chara smirks.

"I was talking to him..?"

"Acting defensive now, are we?"

"Oh look you're eyeballing me.." Frisk tries to strike back.

"Yeah, and?"

"Whatever..." Frisk sighs.

"So.. What's your deal with him... Why are you in love with him..?"

"Who said anything about being in love!?" Frisk jumped.

"Come on, I've seen the way you've looked at him before."

"Plus he was the one you stopped at.."

"What..?"

"You killed everyone before him.."

"Why did he make a difference?" Chara yells.

The room stays silent.

"I should leave..." Chara vanishes.

Frisk decides to go to the barrier.

"Why was he the difference?" "Am I in love with him?" She thought going past Asgore's house.

"No... I am in love with him!"

"I'm sorry Asgore, you'll just have to wait!"

Frisk rushes her way to get too Snowdin, well.. As fast as she could.

"Sans!" Frisk yells out.

"hey kid... wait this feels familiar"

"Yeah... Sorry.."

"So, do you wanna hang out?"

"sure, but where?"

"Your house!" Frisk blushes.

"okay, if you wanted to talk to papyrus he's hanging out with undyne"

"That's fine, I just want too talk to you!"

They both start blushing.

They enter his house.

"well, here we are" 

"It hasn't changed a bit since the last time I was here."

"well since pap isn't here you can do anything you want"

"Be careful with your words." She menacingly laughs.

"are you trying to scare me or flirt with me?"

"How about both!?" Not fully realizing what he was saying, she soon reacted to what she said.

"I meant..." She then gets flustered.

"Sorry.. I didn't really.."

"it's fine" 

"How about we relax on the couch?"

"sure"

They both sit down, relaxing until the next second they both fall asleep.  
Three hours pass by, Then they wake up.

"uhh.. kid?"

Frisk head is resting on his lap,  
She opens her eyes to find out what was happening.

A wide stare.

"I'm so sorry!" Frisk stands up from the sofa.

"its okay, really."

"What's the time?!" She glances at her phone.

"Ah! I have to go! See ya!"

"see ya."

"Has the kid always had feelings for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the original if you are curious --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105884/chapters/47627275


End file.
